


The Aftermath

by tiny_avenger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Death, F/F, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_avenger/pseuds/tiny_avenger
Summary: Staring disbelief at the sight in front of her, May covered her mouth to not inhale any smoke coming from one of the explosions nearby. People were standing around everywhere, confused and extremely worried about what was happening. She gasped when she recognized two figures ahead.





	The Aftermath

Everything happened so fast. Everything was so calm and peaceful then not even a second later, destruction and screaming. Anxiety growing by the second, May Parker turned on the tv, quickly flipping channels to the news. Blaring through the speakers was the emergency broadcast system announcing, not in great detail, that something horrible has happened. People disappearing out of thin air, car crashes, everything was chaotic. 

May shakily sat on the couch held her head in her hands. Taking a deep breath she reached for her phone, dialing Peter’s number she knew by heart. Standing up from the couch she paced back and forth.

Running a hand through her hair, she chanted, “C’mon Pete. Answer please.” 

*beep*  
‘Hey it’s Peter, sorry I couldn’t get to the phone in time. Leave a message after the beep.’  
*beep*

May sighed before stammering out, “Hey Pete it’s me. Listen, um, something happened and I don’t know where you are. Ned called me and said you jumped out of the school bus towards a space ship in the sky?! Peter are you insane?! Don’t answer that.” 

She let out a deep breathe before continuing, “Just. Let me know if you’re alright. Is Stark with you? Please call me back. Love you.” 

Grabbing a fistful of hair, May took another deep breath. Pushing the negative thoughts aside as she heard a crash come from outside. Running out of the apartment, May went to push the hallway elevator button but pulled away at the last second, deciding it would take forever to get to her. She ran down the stairs two at a time hurrying to get outside to see the chaos happening. 

Staring disbelief at the sight in front of her, May covered her mouth to not inhale any smoke coming from one of the explosions nearby. People were standing around everywhere, confused and extremely worried about what was happening. 

Cars smashed into buildings, some people running to get to safety, ash on the ground and blowing in the wind. Her eyes widened as she recognized a black SUV with two people standing around it. Rushing over to the passenger side, she gasped. 

The sudden sound caused the two people to immediately turn their heads. Maria Hill and Nick Fury stood before a gasping, worried, May Parker. With tears in her eyes, Maria pulled May into a hug. 

“I thought you were gone! I tried calling you. Are you alright!? Where’s Peter?!” Maria asked frantically. She ran her hands up and down May’s shoulders, looking at her up and down making sure she was alright and not hurt. She didn’t know If they would ever see each other again, she didn’t know what was happening.

“It’s nice to see you again Miss Parker. I wish it was on better circumstances.” Fury stated as he looked around city watching the insanity unfold.

May leaned in to kiss her, their lips connecting, slow and steady. May’s hands cupped the back of taller woman’s neck as Maria grabbed the smaller woman’s waist, pulling her closer.

Fury turned to look at the two women in front of him, smiling, “Ahem, Agent Hill. I don’t mean to interrupt but I do believe we were trying to find our last recruit and possibly the only person who can save us now.”

Pulling away from one another, May began to walk away in the direction of the apartment building, not realizing Maria wasn’t following her or entering the vehicle. Pausing in her step, she felt a horrible feeling in her gut.

“May..” A hoarse whisper called out behind her. All of her horrible thoughts and scenarios came true the moment she turned around. 

Maria, mouth agape, eyebrows furrowed in confusion and anxiousness. Stared at her hands as they slowly began to fade away. May quickly ran to her, placing her hands on either side of Maria’s cold face as the tears escaped her eyes. Her heart was pounding, hands shaking. 

“No, no, no. You stay with me, Maria. It’s okay, love. I love you.” She whispered as quickly as she could before Maria disappeared into the air. Her ashes slowly falling to the ground and blowing in the wind. 

Collapsing to the ground, May’s hand hovered over what was left of Maria. She was shaking, her heart was beating so loud she could feel it everywhere. Her chest felt so empty and numb. It was so hard to breathe and everything was so loud and everything felt so cold. 

Looking down at her hands she noticed she had Maria’s ashes all over her, some even fell onto her shirt. Frantically she tried wiping them off, some blew into the wind, some stayed on her skin. Wrapping her arms around herself, May took a deep breath as her tears slowly fell down her cheeks and onto the concrete she sat on.

To her left, Fury hurried into the truck, grabbing something out of his bag. From what May could see from her sitting position, it looked like a pager. Pressing a digit combination until it beeped repeatedly. May looked up at Fury to see his arm slowly disappearing as well. She gasped and stared in shock.

Fury looked down at his arm, sighing heavily. 

“Motherf-.” He evaporated in the middle of his sentence. The pager dropped to the ground, still beeping repeatedly before stopping on a symbol May didn’t recognize. 

She stood up, legs shaking, she walked over to the beeping pager on the ground. Picked it up once it finally stopped. Red and blue colors with what appeared to be a star shape in the middle. She didn’t know what it meant but according to Fury, it was very, no, extremely important. 

May quickly went to the vehicle, looked into the backseat to see the bag Fury was rummaging around in before whatever the hell just happened. She put the pager in the bag, zipped it up, then ran into the apartment building. Whatever was in the bag was important and it would be in safe hands for when her girlfriend and boss would come back.

Back in the apartment, May put the bag in the closet hallway, slowly closing the door with a heavy sigh. She looked down at her hands again and quickly ran to the kitchen sink. Turning on the water, she furiously wiped her hands to get Maria’s ashes off. They were still on her skin. The harder she tried to rub them, the more tears left her brown eyes. Her eyes were glossed over, streaming down her cheeks as the slowly dripped down onto the counter. 

She turned the facet off, grabbed a dish towel and dried her hands. Letting out a shakily breath, she frantically wiped her tears and looked down at her hands that had began to turn red from all the scrubbing and pain. Putting all of her worried thought of Maria aside she thought about another important person in her life, someone who she’s responsible for and deeply loves. Peter.

He never returned her phone call or Ned’s. She slowly slide her back down the counter, her legs now curled up to her chest. She began to breath heavily, shakily, she wrapped the dish towel around her hands. She wondered if he was okay or if he was with Maria, possibly somewhere safe. She thought if he was hurting. She thought if he was surrounded by bad men, if he was bruised and in pain. 

She let out a few more tears that quickly fluttered away. So many people, not just in New York, everyone suddenly vanished before their eyes. It’s like as if the entire world, no the entire galaxy, was cut in half. She tried calling Peter’s phone again. 

No answer. Just his voicemail.


End file.
